Green Lantern: Rise of the Green Dragon
by Kamen Rider Bushido
Summary: Yuji Fudo has been given the greatest power in the universe; a Power Ring of the Green Lantern Corps. What adventures and perils await the young Manakyte as he has been enlisted into this intergalactic police force? Only time will tell. This an AU story.
1. The Green Light!

Two figures were flying through the sky as they approached Neo Domino City. One was a young woman with green skin, green eyes, and short, dark green hair. She wore a silver vest, black shirt, and black jeans that accentuated her curvy legs and hips. Her body was laced with a green aura that had the shape of angelic wings and a camera was hanging from her neck. The other figure was male with his body pitch-black, like a shadow, and he wore a blue suit and cape as only the whites of his eyes were visible.

"Tell me again, Sis," the shadow figure spoke up, "Why are we out here again?"

"Simple, Todd," the girl smiled, "To explore, expand our horizons, and have adventures!"

"Don't we do all that with Dad, back home?"

"All we've _done_ was fight criminals last week," she frowned before grinning, "And Dad said it was OK as long as we call him and let him know we got here alright, so call this a mini-vacation. Besides, I've always wanted to check out Neo Domino. I heard a lot about of crazy stuff that's been going on here."

"Whatever you say, Sis," he chuckled. As they approached the city's Daedalus Bridge, Todd looked down and spotted two bikes speeding along the highway. "What's going on down there?" he pointed.

The girl focused her sight and saw two bikes with creatures at their sides. "Hey, I think that's a Riding Duel! Let's check it out," she suggested as they descended closer to the bikes.

The bikes were in fact D-Wheels. One was a large 3-wheeler with a huge black and red centipede hovering at the side. The rider was a large burly man with a scruffy beard and short black hair.

"Face it, brat," he cackled, "You ain't got a chance against Mad Mike and his Doom Dozer! I end my turn!"

The other D-Wheel close behind was black and narrow, and had a long protrusion in the back behind the rider as he was leaning forward slightly. The D-Wheeler wore black jeans with red orbs on his kneepads, black shin-high boots, black forearm gloves, and a black shirt, a black jacket with red orbs on the shoulders, collar, and elbow pads. His head was covered by a black helmet and opaque visor that covered his eyes and cheeks.

The black D-Wheeler looked at the Doom Dozer insect with growing anger. Seeing that monster reminded him of _her_… The girl he first fell in love with 4 years ago. The girl who was murdered before his eyes. The girl who turned to ash in her arms and was scattered into the wind. Remembering the pain of that day made the black D-Wheeler angry. And when he got angry, shit always hits the fan.

"Ore no turn," he called as he drew his card.

**Mad Mike – LP: 7000 SPC: 5**

**Black D-Wheeler – LP: 5500 SPC: 5**

**Music – "Counterattack"**

The black D-Wheeler inspected his card, then his field. Hovering next to him was a dragon with silver-colored scales and two cards face down. He then declared, I play the Spell Card, **Gathering of the King's Court**!" The card materialized in front of Yuji and depicted four swords with the blades pointing toward the center, with a king's golden crown in the center of the card art.

"What? A Spell Card?" Mad Mike gaped. "But Speed World 3 forbids the use of regular spells and inflicts 1000 Life Points of damage!"

"Gathering of the King's Court is one of the few cards that are immune to Speed World 3's rule. Now, from my Extra Deck, I special summon 4 Synchro Monsters and they are… **Medrinia, Keeper of Bahamut (****WATER/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/LV7/2400/1000)**! **Xathanon, Blade of Bahamut (FIRE****/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/LV7/2900/2200)**! **Vanathor, Shield of Bahamut (EARTH****/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/LV8/1500/3000**! And last, but not least, **Falx, Armor of Bahamut (WIND/****Dragon/Synchro/Effect/LV9/?/?)**!"

Four pillars of water, fire, earth, and wind respectively emerged from the ground and formed into draconian figures. The first, Medrinia, was a blue-green aquatic dragon, with soft blue eyes. The second, Xathanon, was a dragon made of golden energy. The third dragon, Vanathor, was a large golden dragon with a swirl of rainbow colors on his chest. The final dragon, Falx, was a large, but elderly, silver dragon with a scruffy beard. The four dragons let out a chorus of roars, making the Doom Dozer cringe slightly.

"F-Four Synchro Monsters?" Mad Mike cried out in disbelief.

"Whoa," the two siblings hovering above uttered. The green-skinned girl turned on her camera and was taking pictures of the sight.

The black D-Wheeler clenched his fist and called out, "Initiate Contact Fusion!"

The dragons nodded and they took the sky as they turned into orbs of energy and merged to become a new force. What descended from above was a fair-skinned, and beautiful, woman with golden eyes and matching hair, donned in platinum green armor and a flowing green cape. Attached to her left forearm was an intricately designed shield and she held a claymore in her right hand.

"Fusion Summon! **Alamedas, Dragon Knight of Bahamut (LIGHT/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/LV10/4500/4500)**!" The female warrior descended to the field as she hovered over her master.

"4500 attack points?" Mad Mike gaped.

"That is awesome!" the girl beamed as she continued taking pictures.

The black D-Wheeler turned to the source of the voice and his eyes widened behind his visor as he saw the girl with glowing green wings. _'A green…angel?'_

"Who the hell are you?" Mad Mike demanded before pulling out a revolver and aiming at the girl.

"Jade!" Todd called out.

"I won't let you!" the black D-Wheeler denied as he pulled out his own weapon, a black, heavily modified, Smith & Wesson Performance Center Model 629 that had a serrated blade under the barrel, and pulled the trigger, releasing a bullet with cannon-like force.

"ARGH…!" Mad Mike cried as the revolver in his hand was blown to pieces.

"When Alamedas is summoned, all your monsters' battle positions are changed, which means Doom Dozer shifts to defense mode and Alamedas gains 1000 attack points!" Alamedas felt her power growing as she was covered in a glowing aura. "Next, I remove **Metallic Dragon – Gold** and **Metallic Dragon – Silve**r from my graveyard to inflict 2000 points of damage to your life points!" Alamedas aimed her shield and launched 2 green fireballs at Mad Mike, making him cry out in pain from the intense heat.

**Mad Mike – LP: 5000**

"Next, I return 3 cards on my field to me deck to discard 3 cards from your hand! And through this effect, Alamedas gains 1000 more attack points for each card discarded!" The aura around the dragon knight grew more intense.

**(Alamedas, Dragon Knight of Bahamut – 8500/4500)**

"8500 attack points?" Mad Mike paled.

"And when Alamedas destroys a monster in defense mode," the black D-Wheeler said, "Piercing Damage is calculated against your life points! Battle! Alamedas attacks Doom Dozer! **_Divine Slash!_**"

Alamedas swung her claymore, launching an arc of energy that cut through the Doom Dozer, causing it to explode in shards of light.

**End Music**

**Mad Mike – LP: 0**

Mad Mike screamed as his life points hit zero, his D-Wheel locking up and tossing him off as it tumbled along the road of the highway.

The black D-Wheeler came to a halt as Alamedas vanished from sight. He turned to see the two flyers touching down before him and he was glad the visor was hiding his slight blush. "Are you…alright?" he asked.

The girl, known as Jade smiled, "Yeah, thanks to you. Though, I'm pretty sure I've could've handled it."

"I see," he nodded. "Are you two tourists, by any chance?"

"Yeah, my brother and I just flew in, so to speak," she joked. "This is Todd."

"Todd Rice," he nodded.

"And I'm Jennifer Lynn," the girl introduced, "But my friends call me either Jen, Jennie, Jade… take your pick. And what's your name?"

The black D-Wheeler removed his helmet to reveal that he had black, spiky, hair with four bangs, styled back like horns and had red, lightning bolt-shaped, streaks in each bang. He had dark blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin. "Yuji Fudo," he introduced, "Nice to meet you."

Jade's voice was caught in her throat for a second at how cute he looked, despite his serious-looking face. "Well, Spike, it's nice to meet you too," she grinned as they shook hands.

"Yuji!" Crow Hogan called as he approached the trio in his Neo Domino Police uniform and D-Wheel. "You OK?"

Yuji nodded, "I'm fine, Uncle Crow. Mike's unconscious over there," he gestured to the downed D-Wheeler.

"And who are your friends?" Crow asked.

"We just met," Todd said. "I'm Todd Rice, but I go by "Obsidian" as well."

"And I'm Jade," she introduced.

"The names Crow Hogan," Crow greeted. "Oh, and sorry about dragging you into rounding up Mad Mike for us, Yuji. I know how you came back from your training, what with the anniversary and all."

Yuji shook his head, "It's no problem, Uncle, I was on my way there when Mike started causing problems." He then turned to Obsidian and Jade, "Would you two like a guide?"

"Oh, thanks," Jade beamed.

"Then follow me." Yuji put on his helmet and sped off to Neo Domino, with Jade and Obsidian following after him by air, leaving Crow to arrest Mad Mike.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, deep in space, a purple-skinned humanoid was piloting a ship. He wore a green and black suit with white gloves and boots and on his right middle finger was a green ring. On his chest was a white circle with black symbol in the center. Under his seat was a green lantern. Several feet behind him was a large, red-skinned humanoid that was screaming obscenities in an alien language as he was locked in a green confinement that glowed with a green aura, as the purple alien's ring did.<p>

_"**Earth**, Abin Sur? Why would you **ever** venture to that primitive ball of **dirt**?"_ asked an ethereal voice that seemed to speak from the green ring.

"It is my **destiny**," the one known as Abin Sur replied. "According to the prophecy, Earth is the **birthplace** of the **black**. The **antithesis** of the **emotional spectrum**. The emptiness that is said to **one day** consume **all** light and **all** life."

_"The Blackest Night **again**, Abin? I am increasingly worried about you, my friend. You have become **obsessed** with these **lies**. And now you fly using a **ship** rather than relying on your ring."_

"It has been foretold that my ring will **fail** me when I need it most," Abin grimly predicted.

_"Foretold by the prisoners of the planet Ysmault,"_ the voice reminded. _"Those **demons** weave their tales in an attempt to instill **fear** into your heart and the **Green Lantern Corps**."_

"Although the Guardians **forbid** further discussion, I will find **proof** of this inevitable **rise** of **darkness**. **Atrocitus** will lead me to the place that will give **birth** to the **black**."

"I WILL ONLY LEAD YOU TO YOUR **DEATH**, GREEN LANTERN!" the being known as Atrocitus roared.

"Atrocitus is in your **custody**? You freed him from his crucifix on Ysmault? The Guardians will have your ring if they discover this."

"Wish me **luck** then," Abin responded.

_"…Abin…even if I **am** wary of validity of **any** of this, you know if you find something and if you need **backup**…not even the Guardians' territorial edict will keep me out your sector."_

"Thank you, **Sinestro**," Abin Sur acknowledged. "Abin Sur—Green Lantern of Space Sector 2814-**Out**."

* * *

><p>"And over there is Domino Stadium," Yuji informed the two as they approached the stadium. "This is where the Fortune Cup and the Semifinals for the WRGP were held over 20 years ago." He was in his D-Wheel while Obsidian and Jade flanked his left and right respectively. In his lap was a bouquet of roses.<p>

"Sounds like this city has seen a lot of action," Obsidian commented.

"You have **no** idea."

"So, who's the bouquet for?" Jade grinned. "Your girlfriend?"

"Yes," Yuji answered with a frown.

She noticed the seriousness in Yuji's voice, "Bad breakup?"

"Not exactly. I'm going to meet her now," Yuji said. "You can come if you want. Doesn't matter to me."

"Gee, thanks," Obsidian jarred.

**Music – "Personal History" (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Sound Duel 2)**

Yuji pulled up to a cemetery and parked his D-Wheel, making his way through the entrance with the bouquet in his arms. Jade and Oblivion followed behind from a distance. Jade's eyes widened when Yuji stopped at a tombstone that read "Omura Yumi: Loving Daughter, Friend, and Lover." Obsidian simply watched in silence.

Yuji got down on one knee and placed the bouquet before the tombstone. He then clasped his hands and muttered, "I'm back, Yumi. I haven't found **_him_** yet, but I assure you that you **_will_** be avenged. And the Crimson Dragon will give your soul peace…"

Jade closed her eyes and placed a consoling hand on Yuji's shoulder. "I'm sorry," she apologized, "I didn't…"

"You didn't know," Yuji supplied, "You don't have to be sorry for **_anything_**."

"When did it happen?"

Yuji stood on his feet before replying, "4 years ago. She had started at Duel Academy and she was gonna be late for the opening ceremony. I was there, so I offered her a ride. She was put in my class with my sister and friends, so we all got along well. She had no powers, no exceptional skills. But she was special. She just had normal worries, a normal life. She even worked with her father at a local pub. She even worked for free since they always had customers. I would stop by to pick her up for school every day."

"You loved her, didn't you?" Jade asked.

"Yes, I did," Yuji nodded. His eyes narrowed and his fists tightened, "Until **_he_** took her away from me… And because of **_him_**, I almost destroyed my entire home…!"

Obsidian's eyes widened, "Say what…?"

Jade backed away slightly, "You're serious…?"

Yuji continued, "After Yumi died, darkness had awoken inside of me. I was so bent on finding him and **_killing_** him that it didn't matter who was in my way and I almost killed my own friends and nearly wiped out the entire populace of Neo Domino. If it wasn't for my sister, this city probably wouldn't exist anymore. **_I_** don't think I deserve to exist anymore…"

Jade then grabbed his shoulders and snapped, "That's insane! Everyone deserves to exist! If they didn't than humanity wouldn't even exist at all! That girl may be gone, but you should look ahead of yourself and live for the **_future_**, not dwell on the **_past_**!"

Yuji's eyes widened as he thought back to that day…

* * *

><p><em>"And now you die, Fudo-kun," the Dragon Orphenoch said darkly as he raised a hand to kill him, forcing Yuji to shut his eyes.<em>

_STAB!_

_Yuji slowly opened his eyes and gasped in horror as he saw the image of his savior. Omura Yumi had took the Dragon Orphenoch's hit in the stomach, coughing up blood as the Dragon removed his arm from her gut, and fell back._

_"YUMI!" Yuji called as he caught her fallen body, cradling her in his arms, "Yumi, why did you come here?-! I told you to stay away!"_

_Yumi slowly opened her eyes to give Yuji a weak smile, "Yuji…sempai…you're alright…"_

_The Dragon Orphenoch scoffed, "Serves her right for getting in the way." He then disappeared from sight._

_Tears began to roll down his face as he tried to comfort her, "It's OK, Yumi…I'll get you to Kaa-san…she can fix you right up…then we can go get some ice cream with Yuki and the others…you'd like that…right? Please…don't leave me…Yumi…!"_

_She shook her head, "It's too late for me… you know that…" She gently grasped his cheek as she began to cry, "Sempai…promise me one thing…"_

_He grasped her hand, "Anything, Yumi…"_

_She coughed before smiling softly, "You have to live…for yourself…I…love you…Yuji…" And she faded to ash in the wind as Yuji was left in the park, holding nothing but air._

_"Yumi…YUMIIIIIIIII!" Then everything went black._

* * *

><p>Tears rolled down Yuji's face as he fell to his knees with his head down, his tears dropping to the soil as he began to cry. "I'm sorry…! I'm so sorry, Yumi!"<p>

Jade crouched down and took Yuji in a hug, giving him comfort. "It's alright," she cooed as she rubbed his back, "just let it out. If you need to cry, just do it."

Obsidian watched as his sister consoled the boy. And here he thought _he_ had it rough. Yuji has clearly been through hell and back.

**End Music**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Abin Sur's ship was approaching Earth.<p>

"YOU CANNOT STOP "THE BLACKEST KNIGHT," GREEN LANTERN," Atrocitus declared. "YOU CAN ONLY **FACE** IT. LIKE YOUR OWN **DEATH**."

"I am not afraid of death," Abin corrected.

"But you are **afraid**," the red alien pressed on. "We have shared our vision of your ring **failing** you when you needed it most. Now you fly a ship, armed with weapons."

"I simply remain **cautious**," Abin assured.

"YOUR FAITH IN YOUR POWER IS **WEAKENING**," Atrocitus roared. "YOU'RE **AFRAID** TO RELY ON YOUR RING. YOU DON'T BELIEVE YOUR RING IS **STRONG** ENOUGH TO SAVE YOU." Abin slightly gasped as his eyes glazed with a yellow aura and his irises morphed into a 'W' shaped symbol as Atrocitus continued, "YOUR WEAKNESS IN YOUR OWN WILLPOWER AND YOUR POWER RING—CARRIES THROUGH TO YOUR **CONSTRUCTS**," he informed as his shackles began to crack. "You feel fear…"

*SHATTER*

"…AND I FEEL **FREEDOM**!" He then lunged for Abin and sank his claws into the Green Lantern's chest. "THE IRONY OF IT ALL. IN THE MOMENT OF DEATH, YOUR RING DID NOT FAIL **YOU**, LANTERN. **YOU** FAILED **IT**!"

"N-NO!" Abin growled as it concentrated, firing a blast of green energy at Atrocitus, wounding him.

Atrocitus then tore a hole through the hull and rejoiced, "**FREEDOM!**" and he jumped out as the ship entered the Earth's atmosphere. "GOODBYE, GREEN LANTERN!"

"You have not leapt to freedom," Abin grunted as he struggled to regain control of the ship, "but to your own **death**… Ring, what is the ship's projected point of impact?"

**"Downtown Neo Domino City, Japan,"** the ring informed. **"Loss of live estimated at 2210 terrestrials."**

"Then I cannot abandon this ship. I have to…force a landing somewhere else…!" He pulled on the controls as hard as he can, forcing the ship to veer of course, away from Neo Domino. The ship then crashed on the outskirts of Neo Domino, which was the place where Yusei Fudo received Shooting Star Dragon those many years ago. "*cough* …Ring, prepare message and file information for Sinestro… He must continue my mission. It is…not one for a rookie…nnn…"

The ring flew off Abin's finger and flew off into the distance. **"Space Sector scan 2814 for replacement scan initiated**."

* * *

><p>The trio arrived at the Tops building and took the elevator to the top floor. Yuji opened the door and was followed by Obsidian and Jade. They were awed by how sophisticated the place and the amount of space.<p>

"This place is yours?" Obsidian asked.

"My family and I live here, the top floor of the Tops," Yuji explained.

A girl then walked in from the hall and gave a small smile. She had snow white hair that went past her shoulders and two elbow-length bangs that framed her face, blue eyes that appeared to be as cold as ice, and fair skin that was almost as white as her hair. She was dressed in a low-cut blue corset with short, white puffy sleeves and a high collar. She also sported a sleeveless blue trench coat that flared behind her which was shorter and pleated in the front. Around her neck was a blue choker with a diamond, shaped like a snow flake. She also wore a pair of black, elbow-length, fingerless, gloves and knee-high socks. She wore blue shoes on her feet. She also had an impressive bust.

"Onii-sama," she greeted as she hugged Yuji. "Okaerinasai…"

"Thank you, Yuki," Yuji smiled. She was a few inches shorter than him and she smiled slightly as he ruffled her hair.

She then tilted her head to see two strangers by the door. "Friends…?"

"Associates, really," he answered. "That's Jade and Obsidian."

Yuki let go of her brother and slightly bowed, "Hello…"

"Aw~, she's so cute," Jade cooed as she hugged the white-haired girl. "Whoa, she's kind of cold."

"Yuki's an ice user," Yuji explained.

"What about you?" Obsidian asked. Yuji simply snapped his fingers and a flame ignited on his index finger. "Oh, that makes sense."

Jade then turned to see the villa and beamed, "You're on the roof?"

Yuki nodded and opened the door to the roof. "We own the roof now," she said.

Jade walked out to see a small garden and pool in the center of the roof. She turned to see that she was actually in a mansion. "Wow, you guys must be loaded!"

"You could say that," Yuji admitted. "Our father is the head scientist for Neo Domino and our mother is a doctor and teacher."

"Sounds like quite the family," Obsidian commented.

"You don't know the half of it.

**_"Yuji Fudo."_**

"What-?" he blinked as he looked up, seeing a green light shine down on him from above.

**_"You have been chosen."_**

He was then hit by a pillar of green light, blinding the other teens, before being carried off by said light.

"Where'd he go?" Obsidian asked.

"And what was that light?" Jade added.

Yuki shook her head, "I don't know, but Onii-sama will be back. He always comes back. So we'll wait for him."

"You mind if I use your shower?" Jade asked.

Yuki nodded and lead the green-skinned girl to the bathroom.

**_"You have been chosen."_**

Yuji grunted as he flew through the sky at high speeds.

**_"I am Abin Sur. Green Lantern of your sector; Space Sector 2814,"_** a voice said. **_"I am dying. The Brightest Day becomes the Blackest Night… to serve is a great honor, bestowed upon you by the ring. The ring is fueled by your willpower; the greatest power in the universe, a universe where evil is confronted by the Green Lantern Corps, by the order of the Guardians. The ring will make your thoughts and wishes a reality. The Green Lantern's light must be recharged with the Power Battery. But there is a flaw in the Battery, an impurity located within your visual spectrum. The power is ineffective against yellow."_**

Yuji then touched down on the outskirts of Neo Domino and he gasped at the sight of a crashed ship. He approached it cautiously, his gun drawn, as the voice continued speaking.

**_"You have been chosen for one reason, among many others. You are a man who can overcome great fear."_**

Yuji looked inside and his eyes widened at the sight of a wounded, purple-skinned alien.

"Yuji Fudo of Earth," the alien called as he held a green ring in his hand. "Do you…**accept** this…**duty**…?"

Yuji slowly stepped in and said, "If I'm **not** dreaming—**absolutely**."

Abin smirked slightly, "An **Earthman**…heh… I never thought I'd live to see the day… Sinestro…"

The ring flew away from Abin Sur and spoke, **"Yuji Fudo of Earth. You have the ability to overcome great fear."** It then slid onto Yuji's right middle finger. **"Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps."**

"What-?" he uttered as green energy trailed up his arm and onto the rest of his body. _"Green Light grafted over my body. It was hot, not unlike my own fire. But the black was as cold as ice."_ "Nnn… have to get out. Need air…!"

**"Willpower recognized. Ring online."**

"Who is that? Who's talking-?"

**"Orders accepted."**

"Is that the ring?" Yuji asked.

**"Affirmative."**

Yuji then burst out of the ship and took the sky, screeching to a halt as he looked around. "I'm…in the sky…." He looked at his hands, which were covered by green forearm-length gloves. "What the hell…? I need a mirror." He then gasped as the ring projected a green mirror for Yuji to look in. he then examined his new attire.

He now wore a black bodysuit with green shin-high boots, white forearm-length gloves, a green jacket that was part of the suit, covering his arms, shoulders, sides and back, as well as having a lifted collar. He also had green gem-like pads on his knees, shoulders, and elbows. In the center of his chest was a white circle. His head was covered by a green helmet that was similar to Yusei Fudo's D-Wheel helmet and a black opaque visor covered his eyes. He then noticed that his eyes were green as well.

"Whoa…" he then flew back down to the ship and investigated the inside. He then saw an old-fashioned green lantern glowing under the seat. This must be the battery he was talking about…" he looked to Abin Sur's corpse, frowning to himself. He took Abin's body then buried it outside the ship. Holding the lantern in his hand, he held it up to his face, "I should get this home. Better than leaving it out here for anyone to find it. Better tell Tou-san about the ship and have him call some people to pick it up." And with that, he flew back to Neo Domino, in order to return to the Tops building.

* * *

><p>Yuji returned to the roof of the Tops building, with Yuki welcoming him back. "Okaeri…" she greeted. "Are you alright, Onii-sama?"<p>

"More or less," he nodded.

"You have a new outfit."

"I'll explain later. In the meantime, can you contact Tou-san to get a team over to the outskirts of the city?" She nodded and went inside to make the call. He then saw a guy with short brown hair and matching eyes on the couch, watching TV. "That you, Todd?"

Todd looked over and blinked, "New outfit?"

"Long story," Yuji simplified. "Right now, I need a shower." He then placed the lantern on the table and made his way to the bathroom.

"OK," Todd replied lazily before his eyes widened in realization, "Wait, don't-!"

Yuji didn't hear him as he found the bathroom door and opened it, only to gawk and blush at Jade who was drying her hair, while completely nude.

She opened her eyes and blushed before shrieking, "KYAA! GET OUT, PERVERT!" She then blasted Yuji with a green blast of energy that sent him through the wall.

"Ow…" Yuji groaned.

* * *

><p>The four teens looked down at the green lantern that was in the center of the table as they surrounded it.<p>

"I called Otou-sama and he'll be at the outskirts with a team later," Yuki informed.

"Arigato, Yuki," Yuji nodded.

"What about this thing?" Todd pointed.

"It's a lantern," Jade identified. She then whispered to Todd, "You think this any connection to Dad's powers and mine?"

He shrugged. "Where'd you get it?" Todd asked Yuji.

"A dying purple alien," Yuji answered as he was still in black and green outfit. He then looked down at the green ring on his finger, "Um… Ring, what is this?"

**"This is your Power Battery,"** the ring answered.

"So, what does it do?" The Power Battery began to glow brightly as the ring and Yuji's hand was drawn towards that light. "Hey!" he stammered.

**"A green Lantern's power Battery is their Power Ring's charging station. Recharging required approximately every 24 terrestrial hours." **The ring then stuck to the lantern as green energy was being infused into the ring.

"Let go!" Yuji demanded.

**"Incorrect oath."**

"Onii-sama!" Yuki gasped.

**"Power levels 100%. Green Lantern of Space Sector 2814, you will report to Oa for training immediately."**

"Say what-?" Yuji gaped.

**"Have a nice flight."**

The lantern's light grew stronger and Yuji vanished in a beam of green light that shot through the roof and into the sky.

Yuki was wide-eyed as her brother was no longer in the room and tears began to flow from her eyes. "ONII-SAMAAAA!"

* * *

><p>Yuji was blazing through space and he felt like his insides were crushed as he traveled beyond the speed of light.<p>

**"Descending from hyperspace. Universal translator on,"** the ring announced.

Yuji stopped in mid-air before a fish-like humanoid flew passed him.

"Hey, watch where ya flying, dumbass!" the fish man snapped. He wore a uniform similar to Yuji's.

"Sorry!" Yuji apologized. His eyes widened when he saw multitudes of alien beings flying through the sky above a city of gold. "Whoa…"

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

><p>KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO: OK, so this is my first Green Lantern-focused story, tied in with Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. Neither franchise belongs to me, nor do the characters, aside from Yuji and Yuki. Anyways, rate, comment, and offer opinions. The events of this chapter were based on the GL comic "Secret Origin." Oh and here's the voice cast, in case you were wondering what the characters sounded like:<p>

**Yuji Fudo – Johnny Yong Bosch**

**Yuki Fudo – ****Julie Ann Taylor**

**Jade/Jennifer Lynn – Kelly Sheridan**

**Obsidian/Todd Rice – Richard Ian Cox**

**Abin Sur – Hugh Laurie**

**Atrocitus – Dan Green**

**Power Ring – Tom Kane**

**Crow Hogan – Justin Cook**


	2. The Rookie!

"**Descending from hyperspace. Universal translator on,"** the ring announced as Yuji stopped in mid-air before a fish-like humanoid flew passed him.

"Hey, watch where ya flying, dumbass!" the fish man snapped. He wore a uniform similar to Yuji's but had a glass helmet covering his head.

"Sorry!" Yuji apologized. His eyes widened when he saw multitudes of alien beings flying through the sky above a city of gold. "Whoa… Ring, where am I?"

"**The planet Oa. Central precinct of the Green Lantern Corps, and home to the Guardians of the Universe-immortal watchers and protectors of all."**

"Might as well look around," Yuji decided as he flew off.

Unbeknownst to him, he flew passed an orange-skinned being with a beak and webbed crest. "Abin…?"

"**Disengaging autopilot,"** the ring informed.

"That can't be good…" Yuji grimaced.

"Tutorial off."

Yuji then went **-**** SPLAATTT! -** as he landed in a mud pit where other Green Lanterns with only white circles stood.

"Is that a _**human?**_"

"A _**human**_ Green Lantern?"

"What's a human?"

Yuji shook the stars out of his eyes as he heard a gruff voice speaking down to him. "That's no way to treat your battery." Yuji looked up to see a large and muscular pig-like humanoid with beady red eyes. "Nice landin', **Poozer**," the alien remarked. "Name's Kilowog. Welcome to Ringslingin' 101. Or as Ke'Haan and I like to call it… **THE WORST DAY A' YOUR WORTHLESS LIFE!**" Kilowog bellowed in Yuji's face.

Yuji glared at Kilowog as his eyes began to glow as the whites of his eyes grew black for a moment, _**"Mind turning down the volume and getting out of my face, pork chop?"**_

Kilowog bellowed some smoke from his nostrils before blasting Yuji in the chest with his ring, sending back several feet. "Get in line with the rest of the white circles. It's where you primordial quadrupeds belong."

Yuji wiped the mud out of his eyes and growled, "You wanna box, pork rind…? LET'S BOX!" Yuji roared as he swung his ring arm forward, projecting a giant boxing glove that knocked Kilowog square in the jaw, launching him into the mud.

A saurian creature about 8'6" in height came up behind him to pat him on the shoulder. Yuji turned to see that the being's jaws were quadruple-hinged, with an upper jaw and four mandible-like lips, which were lined with about 6 teeth for each. His hands were tetradactyl, having four digits; two middle fingers, and two opposing thumbs on the outside. His legs were digitigrade, with short upper and lower legs, and elongated tarsals, using the distal and intermediate phalanges. He wore a black bodysuit with green armor covering parts of his body and head, as well as his mandibles.

"I do not think that was wise, human," the reptilian alien admonished while shaking his head.

"And why's that?" Yuji glared.

"Because I've been lookin' _**all day**_ for somebody ta make an _**example**_ outta," Kilowog said darkly as he rose to his feet.

* * *

><p>"Yuji's disappeared?" Yusei frowned over the phone. He was in a helicopter that was escorted by several others.<p>

"_That's right, Mr. Fudo,"_ Todd admitted over the phone. _"A flash of green blinded us and the next thing we all knew, Yuji was gone and there was a hole in the ceiling."_

Yuki's crying could be heard over the phone. "How's my daughter taking it?" Yusei asked.

"_Not well,"_ he sighed. _"She's been crying for three hours straight, despite my sister's efforts to calm her down."_

Yusei nodded, "I see… Thank you for staying with my daughter, Rice-san. My team and I are making are way to the crash site. We'll be back as soon as we can. In the meantime, please hold out until then."

"_OK, sir."_ Yusei hung the phone and sighed heavily as he wondered what could've happened to his son.

"Something the matter, Prof. Fudo?" asked a middle-aged man with brown, graying, hair, blue eyes, and a mustache.

"My son is missing, Dr. Hammond," Yusei replied.

Hammond's eyes widened slightly, "You mean the _**Dragon Prince**_? I am truly shocked, Prof. was he kidnapped, perhaps?"

Yusei shook his head, "Yuji can handle any kidnappers with no effort. He just vanished."

"I see," he frowned. "I hope he returns safely."

"So do I, Hector," Yusei nodded.

"So, what of the UFO?"

"Smart Brain was tracking it when it reached Mars," Yuji began. "But it wasn't until it turned Earth that it was red-flagged. Something also broke off when it entered the atmosphere, falling somewhere near Mt. Fuji. Smart Brain has already sent a unit to investigate the second crash site while we handle this one."

"What do you think it could be?" Hector inquired, "A fallen spy satellite? A meteor perhaps?"

Yusei looked out of the window, "Looks like a ship to me, Hector."

Hector looked over the window and his eyes widened when he saw Abin Sur's ship. "My god…we're not alone."

Meanwhile, several Smart Troopers were at the crash site at Mt. Fuji. Several trees were taken down as the soldiers were searching the grounds around Lake Yamanaka.

"Something landed here," one of the soldiers said.

"Looks like it slid into the water," another trooper observed.

Another soldier approached the lake cautiously before he noticed the water beginning to bubble, "You guys see that? The water's…boiling…"

"**RRAAAARRRR!"** Atrocitus bellowed as he emerged from the lake and proceeded to kill the troopers. "Death will claim you," he declared. "You and all that the Green Lantern Corps rule over! SO SWEAR THE _**SURVIVORS**_ OF SECTOR 666!"

* * *

><p>Yuji sat in a green sphere construct, created by Kilowog as he was struggling to get out, constantly punching and kicking to break the sphere.<p>

"The ring can make whatever tool ya need," Kilowog lectured. "Just gotta picture it in your mind. _**Will**_ it to life. Force fields, energy beams… Everyone see that?"

"Yes, Sir!" the other recruits nodded.

"Thanks for the ride," Yuji growled, "But I'll get off here!" And he broke the bubble with a fist construct.

"You _**willed**_ yourself free, Earthboy…" Kilowog smirked before tossing a yellow disk at Yuji, "Now try catchin' _**this!**_"

Yuji conjured a hand to catch the disk but it broke through, nearly hitting him in the face if he hadn't caught it with a free hand. "That's strange," Yuji muttered. "Why did it break through…?"

"It was yellow," the reptilian Lantern answered. "A Green Lantern's power ring is ineffective against _**yellow**_." He helped Yuji up and then introduced himself, "My name is Voro Chonchiyo. Do you have one?"

Yuji looked up at Voro and answered, "Yuji. Yuji Fudo."

"You have quick reflexes, Fudo. And it's a good thing you wear that helmet as a second defense, or else that disk might have cut through your skull."

Yuji then looked down at the yellow disk in his hands, "So, why yellow?"

"What?" Kilowog cocked a brow as he approached the two.

"Why do our rings affect everything else _**but yellow?**_"

Kilowog took the disk from Yuji and crushed it in hands, "You don't ask questions in the Crops. You do your _**duty!**_"

Yuji growled, "I don't even know what my _**"duty"**_ is!"

"'To serve and protect your respective sectors and all life within them'," Kilowog quoted. "Now don't get all _**puffy chested**_ again. Next time, I won't be so nice!"

"Kilowog," the orange beaked alien called, "Let me speak with the Earthman."

"What business is he of yours, Tomar?" Kilowog demanded.

"He's wearing _**Abin Sur's**_ ring."

Yuji looked to Voro, "I'll see you later, Voro." Voro nodded and Yuji took the sky with Tomar as they flew off.

"My name is Tomar-Re of Xudar," he introduced, "Green Lantern of Space Sector 2813. By all accounts, I am your _**neighbor**_."

"I'm Yuji Fudo," Yuji returned.

"Abin Sur's replacement," Tomar nodded. "Tell me…how did he die?"

"He crashed his ship in the outskirts of my hometown," Yuji explained.

"His ship?" he didn't need that ship," Tomar frowned.

"Then why would he fly one?"

"He did what no Green Lantern should. He allowed himself to feel _**fear**_. And it happened because Abin Sur disobeyed the Guardians' territorial edict and pursued an enemy _**outside**_ his sector. He came into conflict with a group known as the empire of tears. Afterward, he became increasingly _**paranoid**_." They approached a dome as Tomar continued, "He became _**obsessed**_ with _**doomsday prophecies**_ and _**prisms**_; fractured light, splintered souls… nothing else made sense."

"Nothing makes sense to me right now, Tomar-san," Yuji admitted.

They approached a giant green book with gold trim and the GL symbol on the center of the cover.

"This is the Book of Oa," Tomar said as he opened it using his ring. "In it-tales of the Green Lantern Corps." He then turned to a page of Abin Sur, "Abin Sur's tale is now written among them. A tragic ending."

"So, this book records the history of a Lantern's service up to their death," Yuji concluded.

"_**Your**_ tale will be here too, as will mine," Tomar said. "A word of advice, successor. If you need help – _**ask**_ for it."

Yuji nodded, slowly understanding Tomar's words, "I understand, Tomar-san."

* * *

><p><em>After that day, I called home and told everyone I was fine. I heard my sister crying over the line, and I promised her I'd be back, though I was unsure when exactly. I did the same for my father, mother, and my uncles and aunts. Surprisingly, Jade was worried about me as well. I wonder why… Todd didn't seem too worried. At least he was level-headed. Anyway, after the calls, I continued my training… The sun never seemed to set.<em>

Yuji smashed through rocks as he flew through an asteroid.

"Yer supposed to fly _**around**_ them, Fudo," Kilowog groaned, "Not _**through**_ them!"

_I didn't know how long I got my ass handed to me…_

Yuji struggled as he maintained a blast of green energy on a yellow statue. "I'll do it," he growled.

"You won't do it," Kilowog denied.

"It's just a damn _**color!**_"

_Days…_

Yuji was hanging upside-down by the leg with a tentacle wrapped around it from another GL.

"You mishandle your Power Battery again, Yuji Fudo, and Shorm will mishandle _you_," a four-armed alien reprimanded.

"Understood, Salaak-sensei," Yuji nodded.

_A week, maybe…?_

Ke'Haan rammed his shoulder into Yuji's shield construct as it began to crack.

"You still got cracks in your constructs, Fudo," Kilowog noted as Yuji's fellow recruits watched on. "But it ain't bad."

* * *

><p>The recruits were gathered at the Central Battery of Oa as Kilowog and Ke'Haan stood before them.<p>

"Ya didn't do it _**gracefully**_ and ya didn't do it _**easy**_," Kilowog began, "But as far as I'm concerned yer not completely useless. You _**earned**_ your badges. So let's light 'em up!" He and Ke'Haan then chanted, _**"In brightest day…in blackest night…"**_

"_**No evil shall escape my sight,"**_ Yuji and the recruits followed as they each held their Power Battery. _**"Let those who worship evil's might…"**_ the circles on their chest began to glow with red flames as the symbol of the Corps began to graph itself onto everyone's chest. _**"BEWARE MY POWER—GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!"**_

* * *

><p>"Why was I not notified earlier, Guardian?" a Green Lantern inquired. He wore his Power Ring on his left middle finger and wore a green domino mask, and his GL suit had black arms and legs, white forearm gloves green boots, and the rest of his suit was green. He had short black hair, dark pink skin and black eyes along with a thin mustache.<p>

"_**You were engaged in battle with the Manhunters, Sinestro,"**_ a voice from his power ring spoke, _**"We did not want your focus disrupted."**_

"Ridiculous," Sinestro admonished. "When has my focus _**ever**_ been disrupted?"

"_**It is true. Your record is far superior to that of your fellow officers. Your sector is nearly clean of the chaos that once claimed it. You have been called the "greatest" by many."**_

"…Have I?"

"_**That is why I ask you to venture to Earth where you will contact Abin Sur's replacement and investigate the circumstances involving his death."**_

"What of proper protocol?" Sinestro inquired. "Salaak has not downloaded the official mission to my ring, Guardian."

"_**This mission will stay between us. And you can call me Ganthet."**_

"Ganthet? Why have you taken a name when no other Guardians have?"

"_**So that you know me,"**_ Ganthet replied.

"Green Lanterns _**partnering**_ up? This goes against your _**territorial edict**_."

"I am asking you to break that edict – for your mentor and friend."

"Well then, _**Ganthet**__…_ I am on my way to _**Earth!**_"

* * *

><p>Scientists were dismantling Abin Sur's ship as they wore hazmat suits to protect themselves from any radiation leaks.<p>

"Has anyone seen Dr. Hammond?" a Smart Trooper asked.

"I'm here," Hector said as he entered the hangar with Yusei next to him. They also wore their hazmat suits, but Hector was without a helmet.

"What's the status?" Yusei asked.

"It took us a few days," one scientist said, "but we finally disassembled the alien craft's thrusters."

"Good," he nodded. "Anything else?"

"Well…we can now reach the fuel chambers, but we're hesitant about opening—"

"_**Hesitant?**__"_ Hector glared. "Use your _**common sense**_."

"Hector, your helmet," Yusei called.

Hector didn't hear him as he knocked on the fuel chamber, "Do you _**hear**_ that? The fuel chamber's _**empty**_. Like your _**heads**_." He slowly opened the hatch to the chamber, unaware of the orange glow that came from within. "You see? There's nothing to be _**afraid**_ of."

That was when he was suddenly hit by a wave of energy from the chamber, tearing through his clothes as Yusei was quick to pull him away from whatever caused it. "Close the door," he ordered. "What was that!"

"The ship's fuel isn't liquid!" one of the scientists said. "It's powered by some kind of rock! Looks like a meteor. Get Hammond clear!"

"He's going into convulsions," Yusei alerted as he guided Hector out of the hangar and out to open air as more scientists tried to tend to him.

"_Hammond's so creepy."_

"Wh-What did you say?" Hector muttered as he heard a voice in his head.

"Get a medic!" Yusei ordered. "Just hang in there, Hector."

"What's wrong with his head?" another scientist inquired.

"_Hector Hammond is a loser."_

"_Terrible taste in suits."_

Shut up…" Hector demanded shakily as his eyes began to glow orange and veins straining against his skin.

"_His breath is terrible."_

"SHUT UP!" he roared as he unleashed a wave of energy, killing all but Yusei who was forced back by the shockwave.

Some armed Troopers surrounded Hammond as Yusei gazed at Hector with bewilderment and confusion. "Hector…?"

Hector gazed at Yusei, "Penny for your thoughts?"

* * *

><p><em>I was charging my Power Ring on an alien world; graduating from an intergalactic boot camp. As soon as I was done, I was covered in green light. I was told my ring would alert me to any extraterrestrial incidents I should intervene in. Then I was shipped back <span>home<span>._

Yuji and the others were now standing before a small mansion, which previously belonged to Rex Godwin when he was the former director of the Public Security Maintenance Bureau before his identity as one of the Dark Signers came into light. His mansion was bought by Yusei and kept vacant as a second home for the family.

"This place is really ours now?" Jade asked Aki excitedly.

"That's right," she nodded. "You four will be living together, so I expect you all to behave and get along with each other."

Jade nodded a "Thank you," and began exploring the place with Todd.

"Thank you, Mom," Yuji nodded.

"Anytime." She was on her way out the front door before she turned. "And Yuji?"

"Yes?"

"Don't do anything your father wouldn't," she winked before leaving.

Yuji palmed his face, embarrassed by his mother's teasing.

"Okaa-sama thinks you and Jennifer-san are dating," Yuki pointed out.

"Does it seem that way?" he asked.

"I think it wouldn't hurt to try," she replied.

"Maybe…" he trailed off, considering the possibility. Sure, Jade was attractive and her green skin made her look exotic, but was he ready to move on?

* * *

><p>In the forest, Atrocitus made a fresh kill as he began another ceremony, the carcasses and bones roasting over the fire.<p>

"I offer sacrifice for the _**prophecies**_ contained within the _**liquid**_ of _**life**_," he chanted. "I ask for the _**name**_ of the being that will _**birth**_ the _**black**_. Hear my _**cries**_, taste this _**flesh**_ and grant me a glimpse of _**tomorrow**_."

"_**With blood and rage of crimson red…"**_

He tore through the carcass, pulling out a heart as he squeezed the blood into his mouth.

"_**Ripped from a corpse so freshly dead…"**_

He spat the blood onto a skull as it sizzled.

"_**Together with our hellish hate…"**_

The blood on the skull began to take form as it spelled out a name.

"_**We'll burn you all, that is your fate!"**_

"This being holds the power," Atrocitus growled. "William…_**Hand**_."

* * *

><p><strong>Music – "D-Wheel, Take Off" by Yutaka Minobe and Wall5 Project<strong>

It was a new day at Domino Stadium as fans cheered. The two D-Wheelers, one being Yuji, waited for the horn to blow. Jade and Todd were sitting with Yuki and Aki in front-row seats to get the good action.

"EVERYBODY LISTEN!" the MC called. "Today we have the Dueling Prince taking on the speedy gladiator, Raymond Rogers!"

"This is so exciting," Jade beamed as she had her camera ready.

"Isn't this just a game?" Todd asked.

"Dueling is a part of life here," Aki argued

"Now then, let's get this show on the road!" the MC declared. "Field Spell: Speed World 3! Set, On!"

**Music Change – "Riding Duel" by Yutaka Minobe and Wall5 Project**

"_Duel Mode,"_ the D-Wheel computer announced as the atmosphere gained a purple hue.

"With this, regular spell cards aren't allowed to be used unless you want to take 1000 points of damage," the MC explained. "And with each turn taken, Speed Counters are accumulated with a maximum of 12. Now then, let's get started! RIDING DUEL! ACCELERATION!"

The two D-Wheels' engines roared as they speed down the track, with Raymond taking the first turn.

"I draw!" he declared. "I summon **Masked Dragon!**" The monster summoned was a red and white dragon with a muzzle-like mask. "I set 2 cards and end my turn."

**Masked Dragon  
>ATK: 1400<br>DEF: 1100  
>Lv. 3<strong>

"I draw!" Yuji called as he drew his card.

**Raymond Rogers: 4000 SPC: 1  
>Yuji Fudo: 4000 SPC: 1<strong>

"I send Quillbolt Hedgehog to the graveyard in order to special summon **Quickdraw Synchron**!" he declared. The Tuner monster was summoned as he appeared beside Yuji.

**Quickdraw Synchron  
>ATK: 700<br>DEF: 1400  
>Lv. 5<strong>

"Next I assume **Tuningware** in attack mode," he continued, summoning a small monster that had a pot on its head and a scarf around its neck.

**Tuningware  
>ATK: 100<br>DEF: 300  
>Lv. 1<strong>

"Next I special summon **Quillbolt Hedgehog** from my graveyard!" The hedgehog emerged onto the field to join the other monsters. "When a Tuner monster is on my field, I can special summon this card from the graveyard, but I must remove it from the game when I'm done with it." He shot his arm forward, "Now, I tune my level 1 Tuningware, my level 2 Hedgehog and my level 5 Quickdraw! Also, Quickdraw Synchron can be treated as a different "Synchron" monster. And I choose Junk Synchron!"

The two smaller monsters flew into the sky as Quickdraw Synchron turned into five, glowing, green rings that the monster went through.

Yuji then began to chant, _"Clustering fighting souls will awaken the raging, wicked, God! Become the path its light shines upon!"_

The monsters turned into orbs of light that morphed into a pillar.

"Synchro Summon! Obliterate, **Junk Destroyer!**"

The black giant emerged as it grunted loudly, flexing his arms.

**Junk Destroyer  
>ATK: 2600<br>DEF: 2500  
>Lv. 8<strong>

"Tuningware's Monster Effect," Yuji began, "allows me to draw 1 card if he was used in a Synchro Summon. Also, when Junk Destroyer is Synchro Summoned, I can destroy several cards on your field that totals the number of Synchro Material monster used to summon him. **Tidal Energy!**" Junk Destroyer then summoned a small tidal wave that destroyed Raymond's back row. "Battle!" Yuji declared, "Junk Destroyer will attack Masked Dragon! **Destroy Knuckle!**" Junk Destroyer roared as he fired fists of white energy, hitting the dragon as it shattered.

**Raymond Rogers: 2800 SPC: 1  
>Yuji Fudo: 4000 SPC: 1<strong>

Raymond grunted as he was hit by the shockwave, but continued, "Masked Dragon's Monster Effect activates! I special summon a Dragon-type monster from my deck that has 1500 or less attack points. And I choose **Exploder Dragon!**" He summoned a dark blue dragon carrying a bomb in its hands.

"I set 2 cards and end my turn," Yuji finished as the set cards disappeared.

"What an opening!" the MC marveled. "Yuji Fudo had destroyed to cards, summoned a powerful monster, and even got an extra draw! It's safe to say that Yuji plans on giving Raymond a run for his money!"

"That was awesome!" Jade cheered as she was taking photos.

"What is he doing?" Sinestro asked his Power Ring.

"**Competing in a terrestrial competition,"** the ring answered.

"This _**maverick**_ needs a lesson in _**responsibility**_," Sinestro declared.

That was when Yuji's D-Wheel exploded, earning sharp gasps and panicking from the audience.

"YUJI!" Aki and the others gasped.

"It's a disaster, ladies and Gentlemen!" the MC despaired. "Yuji's D-Wheel just exploded!"

Fortunately, Yuji was in his uniform and laced his body in a thin, green shield as he flew out of the fire.

"That was close," he muttered.

"It's a miracle, folks!" the MC cheered. "Yuji's safe and sound and without a scratch! But what is that outfit he's wearing?"

"Green Lantern of Sector 2814," Sinestro addressed. "You are _**wasting**_ time."

Jade narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "Who's he…?"

"And we have a new individual in the stadium," the MC announced. "Who is he? What is he doing here? It appears he wears a uniform similar to Yuji's!"

"What the hell's your problem?" Yuji demanded. "Who are you?"

"I am Sinestro," he introduced, "Green Lantern of Sector 1417."

"Is that supposed to _**impress**_ me?" Yuji inquired.

_I wouldn't remember until later, but "Sinestro" was Abin Sur's last word. I never thought it was a name._

"Ring," Sinestro called.

"Sector 1417," the Power Ring identified, "the most orderly Sector in all the universe."

"And I am the _**greatest**_ Green Lantern," Sinestro finished.

"Good for you," Yuji remarked. "I put a lot of work into building that D-Wheel!"

"Your _**terrestrial affairs**_ should be of little _**concern**_, Earthboy," he dismissed. "You are in the presence of a _**veteran**_."

"I'm so honored," he remarked.

"_**Never**_ question a _**superior officer**_," Sinestro lectured. "Never challenge those more _**powerful**_ than _**you**_."

Yuji narrowed his eyes, "Um…yeah. That's _**not**_ gonna work for me."

"Yuji!" Jade called as she and Obsidian flew over. "You OK?"

"I'm fine," he nodded.

"Who's he?" Obsidian asked as he eyed Sinestro.

"He's a Green Lantern, like _**me**_," Yuji answered.

Sinestro focused his vision on Jade, his eyes narrowing critically. _'Strange… Another Green Lantern in this Sector? No…'_ he though. "You there, girl," Sinestro addressed, "Who are you? What's your Sector?"

"She doesn't have to answer to you," Yuji interrupted as he hovered between Jade and Sinestro. "Ring, can you _**rebuild**_ the D-Wheel?"

"The question shouldn't be posed to your _**Ring**_, but to _**you**_," Sinestro sighed. "What does Kilowog teach you White Circles these days?"

"He taught me that my _**duty**_ is to locate any aliens causing _**trouble**_ and kick them _**off planet!**_" Yuji growled as he conjured a missile and fired it at Sinestro.

Sinestro raised a hand and the missile stopped. "You constructs are _**weak**_." It exploded and he continued, "They're laced with _**anger**_. And although the Guardians believe _**fear**_ creates _**cracks**_ in our _**willpower**_—_**anger**_ will _**distort**_ it. Anger will make it _**unfocused**_." The parts to Yuji's D-Wheel began to hover as the pieced back together. "A Green Lantern _**needs**_ to be _**focused**_. Our duty as Green Lanterns extends far beyond _**quelling**_ any extraterrestrial crimes within our Sector. The universe is rampant with _**chaos**_. It is our duty to turn that chaos into order…" Everyone gasped as the D-Wheel was better than new. "…and _**maintain**_ it."

"How did you…?" Yuji stammered, completely awe-struck

"Whoa…" Jade gaped.

"Amazing, ladies and gentlemen!" the MC marveled. "Our guest has repaired Yuji Fudo's D-Wheel like it was nothing! Just who is the green-clothed man?"

"So, what are you doing here, Sinestro?" Yuji asked.

"I am under orders, Earthboy," Sinestro replied. "I have been dispatched to this primitive planet, plagued with political borders and terrestrial war, to investigate the death of your predecessor."

"Abin Sur crashed his ship in a desert outside of the city," he answered.

"Why?"

"I don't know. He didn't say," Yuji frowned sadly.

"**Green Lantern of Space Sector 1417 - - message from Green Lantern 2814 waiting,"** Yuji's Power Ring stated.

Sinestro cocked an eyebrow, "What? What did your Ring say?"

Yuji gazed at the ring, "I don't know… There must be some kind of message in here."

"**Message waiting."**

That's when everyone in the stadium clutched their heads in pain, including Jade and Obsidian. The only ones unaffected were Aki, Yuki and Yuji, though he felt some discomfort.

"What's happening?" Aki asked as she looked around. Yuki shook her head.

"My head hurts…!" Jade grunted.

"What the hell…?" Obsidian growled.

Sinestro had a quizzical look on his face. His eyes spotted Hector Hammond as he descended to the center of the crowd, covered in a hospital blanket.

"Hector Hammond?" Yuji blinked. "What is he doing here?"

"Dr. Hammond, what are you doing here?" Aki demanded.

"_Greetings, Dr.,"_ Hector greeted. _"I find it peculiar that I cannot enter your mind…"_

"You're a Psychic?"

"_Call me a victim of circumstances."_

"Get away from her!" Yuji shouted as he sped toward Hector. Hammond aimed his gaze at Yuji, making him stop in midair as he was bombarded by Hector's power, trying to bore his way into Yuji's mind.

"You…" he trailed off. "…Oh, this is wonderful." He managed to catch glimpses of Yuji's life as he scanned memories, though some were distorted. "What _**unique**_ experiences _**this**_ one has," he marveled. "Though I can't see _**everything**_, I _**can**_ see that you have quite a life… _**Green Lantern!**_"

* * *

><p>Atrocitus came out of the woods, finding a sign along a road that read "Neo Domino City 66 miles."<p>

"…_**Revenge**_ will be _**mine**_," he growled.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>Bushido: Thaal Sinestro has arrived on Earth. Hector Hammond is on the offensive. And Atrocitus is on his way to Neo Domino City. How will the rookie Lantern deal with these 3 dilemmas and what will he learn? Those who have read Secret Origin will surely know the outcome. For those who haven't, you'll have to wait until next time. Ciaossu!<strong>

**MORE VAs of Characters**

**Yusei Fudo - Crispin Freeman**

**Aki Izayoi-Fudo - Wendy Lee**

**Kilowog - Michael Dorn**

**Thaal Sinestro - Kent Williams**

**Hector Hammond - Chris Ayres**

**Voro Chonchiyo - Keith David**


End file.
